With the rapid development of the computer technology, in order to meet demands of social and economic development, a high-performance computer system becomes one of the bottlenecks which restrict the society to develop key fields. The key fields such as finance and telecom, etc. have extremely high requirements on the performance of the computer system, thus it is required to construct a huge multiway computer system, so as to better adapt to the current application requirements of various fields, but it also gets into a flexibility problem of the multiway computer system extension on the other hand, which requires implementing the integration of computing nodes of various structures, and guarantees the application performance of the system, thereby implementing a flexible and high extendibility of the system.